Coffee
by reppad98
Summary: He comes in for coffee, and goes out without it. But with a huge smile on his face. One-shot. My entry for The Legend of Chocolate's competition The Guess-That-Pairing Competition on the Pokémon Fanfiction Challenges forum.


**A/N:** Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy it!

This is my entry for The Legend of Chocolate's competition The Guess-That-Pairing Competition on the Pokémon Fanfiction Challenges forum. The challenge was to write a story between 100 and 1000 words about a certain pairing given to you by The Legend of Chocolate, but without mentioning the names of the characters or the pairing. It's up to the readers to guess which pairing it is, hence the name of the competition haha.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Coffee**

As soon as I enter the café, I am met by the smell of coffee. Ah, coffee. I haven't had coffee in such a long time. Suppose that comes with travelling. And I have to travel, if I ever want to be as good as Paul or Ash. I have watched their recent battles on TV, and I know that I am not that good yet. So I have to keep travelling and training. And going without coffee.

I shake my head, getting those depressing thoughts out of my head. Now is the time for coffee and relaxation. I don't like to take a break, I would much rather keep going, but my Pokémon insisted, so now I'm stuck in this city for a few days.

The café is quite crowded, but after a bit of searching I find an empty place in a corner, where I make myself comfortable. I look around, noticing how the waitresses run around, trying to serve all the customers at once. The place is mostly filled with young trainers like me, hungry and thirsty, and the young women have to do their best to keep up with their wishes.

Getting lost in my thoughts, I don't notice how a blue-haired waitress approaches me.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Her cheerful voice pulls me out of my reveries, and startled I look up.

"Would you-" the blue-eyed girl stops mid-sentence as our eyes lock. Then a big grin spreads out on her face as she recognizes me. "Wow, I haven't seen _you_ in a while!"

I try to force out words, but can't find any. My mind is blank. What am I supposed to say to her? She has gotten so… _pretty_.

Without waiting for my reply, she sits down on the chair opposite of me.

"So, how have you been?" she asks, her eyes shining.

"Uh, uh," I stutter, then swallow. _Get your head out of the clouds and say something, you idiot!_ I swallow again, then continue, "I've been fine, thanks. Training and travelling and stuff…"

She nods, still smiling. Something flutters in my stomach, and I smile back at her. She's changed so much, I think as I take in her features. From the novice Coordinator travelling with Ash and Brock to this beautiful young woman sitting in front of me. She doesn't seem to have gotten anything less cheerful though.

She's still looking at me, smiling expectantly. With a shock I realize she's expecting me to say something, and I feel myself blushing.

"And- And how are you?" I quickly ask. Why am I so nervous?

If possible, her smile gets even brighter, and she answers, "I'm great. I've been working here for now almost a year, it's a great way to earn enough money for my Contests. Plus, it's really fun."

Grinning, I find myself more at ease around her, though the fluttering in my stomach stays. We talk some more, about her Contests and my training, then we are interrupted by another waitress, reprimanding my old friend for 'wasting business time by chatting up cute blonde boys.'

The girl in front of me blushes and hisses something at the other waitress. Laughing a bit, I get up.

"Tis okay," I say, "I was about to go anyway. Need to find a room for the night and stuff, so you can go back to your work."

At my words, the other waitress leaves, and I'm left alone again with my old friend. She gets up too, and says with a bright smile, "Well, it was wonderful seeing you again, though I wish we could've talked more…"

When she trails off, I take it as my cue and quickly say, "I'm still in the city for a few more days, so if you wanna meet up…"

My hands are sweaty and my heart is beating so loud that I can't understand why she doesn't hear it.

"Tomorrow is my day off…" She smiles slyly, and I grin at her.

"Perfect," I say with a confidence I don't feel, "Here around two?"

When she nods, the fluttering feeling in my stomach ten-folds and I have to fight to keep the mad grin from my face. After a quick wave to her, I leave the café, and as soon as I'm out of view, I whoop and the mad grin still appears on my face.

I half-skip, half-run to the Pokémon Center, laughing and feeling like I can do anything in the world. People stare at me, but I don't care, too lost in my own happiness.

It's only when I arrive at the Pokémon Center that I realize that I had completely forgotten about coffee.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :) Please leave me a review!  
Thanks again!


End file.
